


Nights

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Connor trying to lure Ian into bed.





	Nights

Connor cracks open an eye, the absence beside him unnerving. For a moment, he’s disoriented and reaching for his staff — but then the heaviness of the blanket convinces him that he’s home, in a real bed and not sleeping in a trench, and the blue glow is not the glow of bacteria on fresh wounds, but the glow of a datapad — Ian’s face, though, looks too pale for his liking.

“Wha… What time is it?” He can’t focus enough to figure out where chrono is in the room.

Ian startles and looks up. He’s wearing an old undershirt and soft pants, legs crossed at the ankles, bare feet tapping the floor. “I’m sorry, did I wake you? Go to sleep, _rodzynek_.”

He considers the offered plan, then slides off the bed, trailing the blanket behind himself, and cuddles to Ian’s side on the couch, spreads the blanket over them both, and kisses Ian’s shoulder. “ _Zimne łapy_ ,” he grumbles, tangling their feet, rubs his nose against Ian’s shoulder and squints at the table. It’s all some kind of binary code. He closes his eyes.

“Your back is going to kill you,” Ian murmurs into his hair.

“Go with me to bed, then,” he replies, pleased with his very cunning strategy of luring Ian to sleep.

“A few more minutes. Promise.”

“Mm, aye.”


End file.
